Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics BlackSilhouette.png|Blake's Silhouette BlakeReveal.png|Official design revealed TeamRWBY.png|Blake, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. Rwby_blake_turnaround_by_montyoum-d639ure.gif|Full 3D Blake model turnaround. (Click to animate) blake emblem.jpg|Blake's official emblem Image.png|A promotional for "Yellow" Trailer tumblr_mq554iJ8411rye1gyo1_1280.jpg|Full portrait of Blake Blake Belladonna - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Blake BlakeCredits.png|Blake's silhouette during the ending credits. RTX_Blake_Yang.jpg|A promotional image of Blake. Twitter BGjdiD6CEAEU0MT.jpg|Miles' drawing of Blake BJPKrz0CQAAvvkM.png|White Castle...? RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. Rare to see you smile, Blake. Screenshots "Black" Trailer RedForestBlake.png|Blake's debut Blake 'ok'.png|"Look at my eyes." HilltopOverlook.png|Hilltop vantage point. New_Picture_5_.png|Sliding down a red hill to catch the black cargo train. BlakeDrama.png|Don't be so dramatic. Picture001.png|"What about the crew members?" Blake02.png|"Are you sure?" Blake 1.png|Jumping in front of a shattered moon. BlakePull.png|Here she goes Blake 2.png|Dual-wielding Gambol Shroud with great efficiency Blake thetablade.png|"Goodbye." Blake 'fighting'.png|Getting ready to strike. Opening RWBYintro_00018.png|Blake standing in a tree within Forever Fall, before she disappears RWBYintro_00005.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY RWBYintro_00014.png|Blake with her insigna in the background The Shining Beacon Episode2 00022.png|I wonder what I just picked up. Perhaps I should close my book and look at it? Episode2 00026.png|It's heiress, actually. Episode2 00029.png|Arguing with Weiss about the Schnee Dust Company. Episode2 00030.png|Watching Weiss walk away. Episode2 00031.png|Backing up Ruby against Weiss. Episode2 00032.png|Walking away... without a word to Ruby. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 Episode3 00023.png|With her nose stuck in a book. Episode3 00024.png|Who dares disturb me? Episode3_00026.png|Ruby's failed attempt at a handshake from Blake. Blake reading a book.PNG|riiight Episode3_00036.png|Blake, tired of the drama, is ready to blow her candle out. The Emerald Forest Yang meets blake.png|Yang and Blake Hello there Blake.png|Kept you waiting, huh? Blake1.png|Putting down a Grimm The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 Ep7 yangblake.png|Yang + Blake team Ep7 temple.png|Descending towards the Temple Ep7 yangblake2.png|Chess... Pieces? Ep7 blake.png|Well... That seemed simple enough! Ep7 blake2.png|What is that, up in the air...? Players and Pieces ep8_00003.png|It's a bird! It's a plane! It's- Ruby? BlakeDidSheJust1.png|"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" ep8_00015.png|"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" ep8_00019.png|NORA! BlakeDidSheJust2.png|"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" ep8_00021.png|Taking a 2-second breather Ep8Emote.png|She's gonna fall... PyrrhaCollapsed.png|...Oh hi, Pyrrha. Glad you could join us. ep8_00030.png|I'll just stand back here and watch, thank you. ep8_00042.png|Watching Yang have a moment ep8_00043.png|Hmm... Spinny attack.png|Blake's interesting spinning attack. Spinny attack 2.png|Blake's spinning attack (x2) Blake Semblance ep 8.jpg|Blake times two. Double vision.jpg|Double the Blake, double the trouble. Blake.PNG|Getting ready to strike. Blake bug.png|I believe I can fly. Blake8 3a.jpg|Running across the Nevermore ep8_00054.png|Blake fighting off Nevermore Scythe fix.jpg|Team RWBY vs. Nevermore ep8_00055.png|Giving it everything! YangBlakeWeissAThing.png|Where does she get all those rose petals? ep8_00071.png|Team RWBY officially formed The Badge and The Burden Yang Decorating.png|It's time to unpack! RWBY9_001219.png|The rare gem of Blake smiling. Bonsai!.png|Banzai! Episode 9 Picture 7.jpg|You. Saw. Nothing RWBY9_002286.png|Blake in school uniform Episode 9 Picture 9.jpg|Blake and the rest of Team RWBY in their uniforms. RWBY9_002914.png|Pro-Bunk Beds: 2 Anti-Bunk Beds: 1 Cartoon moment anyone.png|So... class? Episode 9 Picture 16.jpg|I don't get it. What's the joke? The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 10_00003.png|Fight well! 10_00005.png|Team RWBY support 10_00032.png|Sleepy Blake is Sleepy Jaunedice File:RWBY11_003089.png|Is her story almost as lovely as this book? RWBY11_003231.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together at lunchtime RWBY11_006789.png|Cardin, you fiend Jaunedice, Pt.2 RWBY12_003189.png|Blake watching Pyrrha go off RWBY12_003885.png|Perhaps if he had paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure. Forever Fall Forever Fall.png|Teams being guided into Forever Fall The sneeky buggers.png|Gathering red sap The teams in the FF forest 2.png|Walking through Forever Fall. Forever Fall, Pt.2 14 00015.png|"Give her your lunch money!" The Stray Weiss smile.png|Never seen you smile Weiss Ep8268s.jpg|Getting under my skin, Weiss... The_Stray_00010.png|It appears we don't share the same sentiments about Faunus Uhhhhh hey you.png|"Woah, uhhh hey you..." Penny.png|Did someone drop a Penny? Nope.png|Say no Ruby, say no! MeetPenny.jpg|Doh! Blake vs weiss.png|Still arguing Blake's cat ears.PNG|Blake's cat ears and Faunushood confirmed The_Stray_00035.png|"...You want to know more about me?" Blake 3.PNG|Breaking down the fourth wall Black and White RWBY16_000371.png|Blake doesn't appreciate Sun's humor Kitty Blake.png|Back when she was a kitten, young Blake was already protesting. And adorable. Blake's reflection.png|Blake staring into her cup of......water? Blake's bow.jpg|"All with the help of a little, black bow" Faunus meeting.jpg|Yes, I am your umm...... father? no that's not right. Oh yes, mother! RWBY16_004900.png|Sun displays his wares; Blake is apparently not buying RWBY16_004962.png|"Shouldn't we be... maybe looking for proof?" RWBY16_005141.png|Blake's surprise - The Poseur has a point! RWBY16_007074.png|From Shadows... RWBY16_007429.png|You will die now. RWBY16_007542.png|"If I had a Lien for every time a girl looked at me like that..." RWBY16_007841.png|Seeing the enemy... RWBY16_008224.png|A believer betrayed RWBY16_008624.png|My mess, my clean-up. RWBY16_008801.png|Doin' the Ninja Thang Oh, for heavens sake.jpg|Surrender or Die! RWBY16_009137.png|Look, buddy, I'm having a really sucky weekend so don't push me, okay? RWBY16_011265.png|Oh, it is on! Handstands....jpg|When the ninja plan fails, handstand away Shadow_dance.png|Shadow Dancer RubyBlakeSunPennySitting.png|Blake sitting with Ruby, Sun, and Penny after the fight Odd Car.png|Ok Category:Image Gallery Category:Blake Belladonna images